


The love story of observer

by KUROKYOUMA4



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROKYOUMA4/pseuds/KUROKYOUMA4
Summary: the story of okabe and Kurisu.





	1. Chapter of Steins gate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry for my story because I'm still novice at fanfiction. If the story not good I'm Sorry, Steins gate belonged to the rightful owner. I'm not have it.

Chapter 1 : the ticket to the hot spring bath. 

Winter, 07 December 2015 13.09.pm  
At the lab.

"Daru What Are you doing?" Said okabe.  
"Ah, I'm playing a Galge game. What's wrong okarin?" Said Daru  
"Galge game again Huh. How the future Gadget Numbers 16 "the fatique is gone and good feel" doing now?" Said okabe  
While Drink a dr pepper.  
"It's just a massage Chair right. The Gadget Can be used now. Why you don't try it okarin?" Said Daru while Turning  
Back from HIS Galge game.  
"Me, the mad scientist hououin kyouma use it. Don't you know the organization might be control the Gadget to make me  
Use it and capture me". Said okabe while make a dramatis pose.  
"The chuunibyou again. Oh yeah do you know about makise-shi today come to japan?" Said Daru while showing the  
Massage from Kurisu.

"Of course i know about it my favorite right arm, i always watch all my labmem move and how they doing" Said okabe  
While watch TV.  
"Okarin I'm just known you Are stalker. I feel pity to mayushi,makise-shi and other labmem" Said Daru  
"Shut up you Faris stalker. I don't Want to hear from the one WHO always stalking Faris until she get Home and always pl  
-ys Galge game everyday" Said okabe.  
"I'm not stalker and i just make sure Faris-Tan get home safely" Said Daru  
While they talking mayuri come in to the lab.  
"Okarin,okarin listen to me i have a great news". Said mayuri While still Tired when running to the lab.  
"First take a breath" Said okabe. Then mayuri take a breath and start to talking "mayushi just get a ticket to hot spring  
Bath from the Lottery ticket". Said mayuri.  
"Whaaaaaatt?" Said okabe and Daru at same time.


	2. Chapter 2 : the discussion about the ticket

Chapter 2 : discussion about the ticket

Winter, 07 december 2015 13.37 pm

"Mayuri how Can you get the ticket?" Said okabe Which break the surprise situation.  
"Event get, hot spring bath with girl is like a dream" Said Daru While Raise HIS thumbs ups.  
"Mayushi get it Because I shop in Akihabara shopping district and get a coupon to try the lottery challenge Then accidently   
Get the 1st price "ticket to hot spring bath for five people" While the owner of the lottery Said mayushi very lucky to get it  
Because many people try to get it but failed" Said mayuri While show the ticket to Daru and okabe.

"Good job labmem 002 shiina mayuri, for the reward you Can drink my Dr pepper in fridge" Said okabe While open the   
Fridge and try to Give it to mayuri.  
"Thanks okarin but mayushi already drink on the way to lab" Said mayuri gently refuse okabe offer  
"WE must tell Kurisu-Chan and other, okarin Are you come with mayushi to pick up Kurisu-Chan" Said mayuri and ask Daru   
Too to come with her.  
"Me come, okarin how about you?" Said Daru to okabe.  
"Fine, i Will come Because i am mad scientist hououin kyouma who Will control the world. Fuahahahaha" Said okabe While   
Act in hououin kyouma pose.  
"Okarin is too tsundere right, Why you don't accept you want to meet with makise-shi?" Daru Said While call a taxi by his  
Smartphone.  
"I am not tsundere. The real tsundere is my assistant Christina. Well Then let's go commence the operation Z" Said okabe.  
"Operation Z . What is operation Z okarin? Daru-kun do you know what it's mean?" Said mayuri to daru which end the  
Phone call.

"I don't know. Okarin what is operation Z mean?" Said daru to okabe while mayuri and him stare at okabe.  
"The operation Z mean is of course Z for zombie. We will hunt "the zombie" or known as christina" said okabe while open  
The door and left the two behind.

Inside the taxi

14.41 pm

"Okarin are you always contact with Kurisu-chan. I mean you two are dating right?" Ask mayuri while watch her pocket  
Watch which mayuri grandmother give to her.  
"That's a high classified information mayuri. What if the organization hear about it?" Said okabe while watch the window car.  
"Okariin" said mayuri while stare at him.  
"I-It's me. It's like the organization already brainwashing the labmem 002. Can you send the help right now?" Said okabe  
While talk to his phone and suddenly mayuri take the phone from his ear and ask him to answer her,  
"Well. I and Christina always contact each other by skype,mail,and by phone call. But recently she become more busy and  
The contact become once a week" said okabe try to answer mayuri question.  
"I see, Do you prepare presents to kurisu-chan for Christmas party this year?" Said mayuri while give the phone back to   
Okabe.  
"Yes. I already prepare the presents to her. The best presents I can give" said okabe with a proud smile.  
"Really? What kind of presents you prepare?" Ask mayuri.  
"Just wait for the time. Because it will be the great presents hououin kyouma give and don't worry I too prepare my labmem  
Presents" said okabe to the confused mayuri.


	3. Chapter 3 :the return of tsundere assistant

Chapter 3 :the return of tsundere assistant or known as "the zombie"

Winter, 07 December 2015 15.21 pm

In airport

"Are kurisu-chan not out yet?" Said mayuri while looking to all side searching kurisu.  
"Well. It's must arrived thirty minutes ago, maybe makise-shi take her suitcase now" said daru while help looking for kurisu too  
"Okarin help mayushi searching kurisu-chan too" said mayuri look at okabe which eat a crepes.  
"Wait a minute mayuri. Don't worry about Christina. She will show herself soon" said okabe while finished eat the crepes.

Shortly after they looking all side. The person which they looking appear. Makise kurisu which carry her suitcase and   
Wave her hand to mayuri. Mayuri see her and direct hug her and kurisu hug her too.

"Kurisu-chan long time no see you" said mayuri.  
"Mayuri it's long time no see you too" said kurisu gently.  
"Makise-shi long time no see you" said daru which try bring her suitcase for her.  
"Ooh, Christina,my assistant welcome back" said okabe while try hide a plastic bag behind him.  
"There's no Tina. And I not remember become your assistant stupid okabe and hashida it's long time no see you too" said kurisu.  
"Well, Well. Kurisu-chan okarin is too happy to meet you. He just try to hide his happiness" said mayuri while pointing her finger   
To okabe.  
"Okarin just a tsundere like you makise-shi. You two are the real tsundere couple after all. I envy okarin for get a real tsundere"   
Said daru with a big smile.  
"I AM NOT TSUNDERE" said okabe and kurisu together at same time and they glare at daru which directly look away from them.  
"Okabe is the tsundere. I am not tsundere" said kurisu.  
"Who are you calling tsundere? I am the mad scientist hououin kyouma" said okabe.  
"Well. Well kurisu-chan and okarin just calm down. Daru-kun just joke a little" said mayuri try to calm they two.

After that they call a taxi and go to lab. In the car they talk many things and Teased each other. In the car okabe try to hide the car from kurisu which make kurisu suspect what's inside of the plastic bags.

For two hour because a traffic they finally arrived in lab at 17.55 pm. 

"Wuaah. The traffic make mayushi tired" said mayuri and daru agrees too with her.  
"You two are very weak. Just a little traffic make you tired. just look at me. I'm fine" said okabe while open the fridge and grab the Dr Pepper and drink it.  
"Okarin too actually tired but just try to hide it from us" said daru which direct get a glare from okabe.  
"Oh yeah. Kurisu-chan mayushi almost forget to tell you" said mayuri to kurisu.  
"What is it mayuri?" Said kurisu with a curious face.  
"Mayushi get a ticket to hot spring bath today" said mayuri.  
"Eeehh" said kurisu surprised to hear it.  
"How can you get it mayuri? Are okabe and hashida make you to work for it" said kurisu then glare to okabe and daru.  
"No kurisu-chan. Mayushi get it because I'm shopping and get a coupon to try the lottery ticket and get the prize number 1 "ticket to the hot spring bath" that's why okarin and daru-kun not wrong" said mayuri to kurisu for assured her.  
"Oh. I think okabe and hashida make you do something for get it" said kurisu.  
"Do not accuse us without proof Christina" said okabe.  
"That's right makise-shi. Just like okarin said don't accuse us without a proof" said daru defend okabe.  
"I got it. Don't too noisy because it" said kurisu and open the fridge for grab a Dr Pepper and see the ticket mayuri show her.  
"So kurisu-chan can you come with us?" Ask mayuri to kurisu.  
"I can come. When we will go?" Said kurisu and sit in the lab couch.  
"How about 9 December?" Ask okabe.  
"Mayushi and Faris-chan still work that day. How about 10 December?" Ask mayuri to everyone in there.  
"10 December I work too" said daru while play in the computer.  
"11 December then" said okabe.  
"Okabe sorry but in 11 and 12 December I must lecture in akihabara college" said kurisu while try to take a book from the shelf.  
"Well then. How about 13 December? Are there someone who busy on that day?" Said okabe.  
"For the girl i Will pay the Cost if not enough the ticket" Said Daru

Kurisu,Daru,and mayuri say from that day they not too Busy. And Then they ask the other labmem.  
Faris Can come. Rukako come too. But moeka.

In the braun workshop

18.22 PM 

"So shining finger Can you come?" Ask okabe to moeka.  
"Em" Said okabe While feel HIS Phone ring.  
"What? What? Em. Hey shining finger talk to me directly not with Mail" Said okabe to moeka Which try to convince okabe to look at the Mail.

The contents of the massage is:

"Sorry for 12,13,and 14 december I,manager braun, and nae-Chan must go to Osaka for a business trip.  
That's sound fun but i must refuse. Thanks to shiina-San Which try to Invite me and I'm Sorry can't come.

"I see. That's too bad. Well Thanks for the information shining finger. I Will tell mayuri. Then see you" Said okabe While walk to the Stair.

In the lab. Okabe inform everyone.

"Then the one Will go Are me,okarin,mayushi,makise-shi,luka-shi,and Faris-Tan right" Said Daru.  
"Yeah. Do you really sure want pay the trip and for the inn hashida? I Can pay for the other instead you" Said Kurisu to Daru.  
"Oh don't Sorry makise-shi. I Can pay for it with my money from my job" Said Daru.  
"And if many girl come the event Will more funny" Said Daru to Kurisu and okabe.  
"You pervert" Said Kurisu and okabe Which realized What Daru mean at same time.  
"Well Then mayushi go home. Okarin do you go home too?" Ask mayuri.  
"Today not Because the organization Mayjen target me. You too must be careful mayuri" Said okabe to mayuri in front door.  
"I got it" Said mayuri out from the door.

And Then one hours later Daru too go home Which Leave okabe and Kurisu Alone in the lab.

"So okabe. How lab doing recently While i in america? Are you invent something new?" Ask Kurisu to okabe the one WHO first broke the silence.  
"WE invent a new Gadget of course. You Can see it tomorrow after you rest Christina" Said okabe in HIS kyouma mode.  
"Tina again. How many time i must tell you there's No Tina in my name" Said Kurisu while pinch okabe Cheek.  
"Ouuch. Don't pinch my cheek" Said okabe.  
"Then call me by my real name" Said Kurisu to okabe.  
"Alright christinaaa. Fuahahahaha" Said okabe and Kurisu Step on HIS feel make him scream.  
"Don't step on my feet Kurisu" Said okabe While still hurt.  
"Oh. Finally you say my name" Said Kurisu.  
"AS apologize i give it to you" Said okabe and give her the plastic bags Which in inside is a pudding.  
"Oh. T-Thanks" Said Kurisu with a slight blush.  
"You welcome. I want to see your blushing face That's Why i buy it. Because your blushing face Are cute" Said okabe Which make Kurisu face more blushing.  
"S-Shut up" Said Kurisu.  
"I love you Kurisu" Said okabe While hug her.  
"I-I love you too okabe" Said Kurisu While kissing okabe.


	4. chapter 4 : the hot spring bath

Chapter 4 : trip to hot spring bath

Winter, 13 december 2015

10.09 am

"So then, are everyone already come?" Said okabe to all his friend.  
"Yes, just waiting for you okarin" said mayuri while eat her chicken karaage.  
"Kyouma you talk like that but are youself already prepare for the trip?" Ask faris to okabe while give all girl a little unknown book.  
"That's right okabe-san" said rukako.  
"don't worry my disciple rukako,faris nyan nyan  
I already prepare for the operation valkyria 2" said okabe while take his bag to go.  
"Why it's name operation valkyria 2?" Ask kurisu and faris.  
"It's not meaning anything. I just think is cool" said okabe which make kurisu and faris sigh when hear it.

 

"Then we must hurry and don't waste too much time here" said daru.  
"Ok. Then everyone let's go commence operation valkyria 2" said okabe.  
"Still same chuunibyou huh" said kurisu.  
"if okarin not chuunibyou it's not okabe we know right?" Said daru which make everyone laugh.  
"It's me. The pervert combo teased me. Sent a help and give your permission to release the fenrir chain". Said okabe to his phone like usually.

 

"Eh. Thank you okarin for the compliment" said daru with a big smile hear the word.  
"Who are you calling a pervert? I don't want to be same called as this pervert. You stupid pervert okabe". Said angry kurisu.  
"Ooh, so then you don't mind if i call you christina, assistant, celeb17, or moneybags?" Ask okabe to kurisu in his arrogant tone.

 

"That's too i refuse. Okabe can you serious for once?" Ask kurisu to okabe.  
"I always serious assistant" said okabe.  
"Well. Well kurisu-chan and okarin don't just too fight. If you too much fighting we will late you know" said mayuri.  
"Ok. So lets go everyone" said okabe.  
"Roger" said everyone.


End file.
